The present invention relates to a missile, particularly a shell flying at supersonic velocity, and having an aerodynamic control system.
In applicant's patent application No. P 35 03 041.0, such a missile is described, the forward part, i.e., the tip of which can be tilted relative to the remaining missile housing at least in one plane by means of a positioning device for fixing the forward part in desired positions relative to the missile housing.
In the aerodynamic control principle used there, the fact is utilized that at high flying speeds, even small asymmetries about a missile transverse axis generate at the missile tip large transverse forces which can be utilized for steering the missile.
It is decisive for such an exact aerodynamic control system that the positioning device is very sensitive and responds in a very short time. In addition, it must have small dimensions so that it can be incorporated also in small-caliber shells.